The Fallen One
by gaaras-lil-sand-angel
Summary: <html><head></head>Kisame returns from a mission wounded and a mysterious girl finds him. Will he remember who she is or will she remain the only one who knows of their past?</html>
1. Chapter 1

The Fallen One

Chapter one

The rain fell hard in Ame. The girl in the middle of the road didn't seem to care though. She just continued to sit there in the pouring rain while the rest of the city had deserted the once busy streets and shops. She continued to sit there and stare ahead of her and not blink. Not like she really noticed that she wasn't blinking. Suddenly she felt a chakra signature and heard some subtle groaning. As it got closer, she tensed a little. She didn't expect someone to be there. Shortly after, the groaning stopped and the chakra signature started to slowly fade but it was still near her. She turned to her right and saw a man with blue skin and blue hair laying against a building that she had figured was the akatsuki base. She stood and went to the man and healed him without pause and picked him up and put him under the awning type cover that led to the door of the base. She then sat back down and leaned her head down letting her black and pink hair fall in her face as she whispered one word.

"Kisame.."

The man came to about 20 minutes later and discovered he was dry, he was healed and his chakra was returning to him. He turned his head to the left and saw a girl with long black and pink hair that appeared to go down to around her knees. He left his shelter and picked her up and took her into the akatsuki base to dry her off and get her warmed up. She felt like ice. He went towards his leaders office and knocked twice. As he was told to enter, he clutched the still soaked girl to him and walked inside the warm office.

"Kisame, was your mission a success?" The man with orange hair behind the desk asked him. Kisame nodded and subtly looked at the girl in his arms trying to remember where he saw her before. Just then, a slender woman with blue hair and honey eyes walked in.

"Who is this in your arms Kisame?" The woman asked carefully as to not offend the man. Kisame shrugged.

"She's familiar but im not really sure who she is. She was sitting in the middle of the road soaked to the bone when I got back. I dropped unconsious at the entrance to base and when I came to, my injuries were healed and I was dry and had a lot more chakra than I had when I collapsed. The strange thing is, she has no chakra signature."

"Hn." The orange haired man looked curious then looked between his blue haired partner and Kisame. "Konan, take the child and give her a bath, some warm clothes and put her in the room next to Kisame. Then when you put her in bed, give her an exam and report back to me what you find." The bluenette nodded and left the room.

"You are dismissed Kisame." Kisame nodded then went to his room to shower and get comfortable and try to figure out how it was possible that he was healed without the child using chakra. He tried and tried to figure out who the girl was. No such luck until Konan walked to his door and called his name.

"The child knows you."


	2. Chapter 2

The Fallen One

Chapter 2

Kisame quickly followed Konan through the door and into the room with the girl. She was awake and staring ahead in the same way she had been when she was sitting in the rain.

"What is your name child?" Konan asked her gently, not knowing how the child would react. The girl looked over at her.

"My name is Sakura Haruno" the girl stated then looked over at Kisame and fainted. Kisame gasped and looked at Konan. He looked back to the girl and back again to Konan.

"Is she ok?" Kisame looked worried. Just then, Leader-sama walked in.

"Konan, what are your findings of the child?" he stated while looking at her.

"She knows Kisame somehow. She whispered his name while she was out. When she came to, she looked frantically around then started looking straight ahead until Kisame and I walked back in. after I asked her name, she looked at Kisame and passed out." The bluenette looked over at Leader-sama and sighed. She wasn't sure if Sakura was connected to Kisame or what but she was going to have to find out. They all left the room to discuss the matter further and no sooner than they left, the child awoke.

"Kisame-sama.."

The following morning, Kisame awoke to find the child kneeling beside his bed. He was confused as to what she was doing. When she heard Kisame shuffling around the room, she looked up. This was the remaining member of the family she once served. It seemed he didn't remember her though. She knew as soon as he remembered, he was going to banish her for being a "witch" like his family had before they passed away. After that moment, she had fled the village and nobody had taken a notice except for him until he joined the akatsuki and forgot about her too.

As he left the room, she stood and followed silently behind him. She could easily say that she was hungry but she was taught early on not to eat until everyone else in the household was fed and so she stood patiently against the wall and closed her eyes and made it look like she was sleeping when in reality she had all her senses trained on the men in the kitchen. Just as she closed her eyes, konan walked into the kitchen and stood next to her.

"Are you not going to eat child?" Konan watched the men argue over the food, not aware of the 2 girls watching them.

"With all due respect ma'am, I'm not to eat until all the rest of the household has eaten and is satisfied. So go ahead and eat and enjoy your meal and after you eat leave the dishes. I will wash them all for you."

Konan started to argue with the girl but Sakura made it clear in her posture that she's not backing down in this. Konan sighed and went to fix her and Leader-sama some breakfast. As she passed by Sakura, she bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Meet me in Leader-sama's office when you finish what you have set out to do. Leader-sama wishes to speak to you" Sakura nodded and closed her eyes once more and waited patiently for the men to finish their breakfasts.

After Sakura finished her breakfast and washed the dishes, she headed to Leader-sama's office. She knocked once and stepped back. When she was told to enter, she knelt down and bowed low to the floor in the same manner Kisame had found her this morning.

"Rise child. You do not have to bow to me." Leader-sama looked at her as she rose. She kept her head lowered in the same manner as she did as if she was still kneeling.

"Konan has told me some observances she has made of you. She has informed me that you know one of our members, child. How is that so?" Leader-sama looked down at her with his ringed eyes.

Sakura softly sighed and looked up at him and Konan and turned around and lifted the hair which happened to be covering her outfit that Konan had given her which consisted of a silver tank top and pale blue skinny jeans and silver flats. Upon her left shoulder blade underneath the tank top strap was a tattoo she was forced to get at the age of 4. It was a mark of ownership that she belonged to a family as a servant until she died.

"I was kidnapped as an infant and sold to a power greedy lot of people. One particular family wanted me for themselves when they found out I wouldn't disobey. They took me to a seal artist and had that property of Hoshigaki tattooed onto my shoulder in hopes that I would try and run. I stayed still and didn't flinch. When I was introduced to Kisame, I was to become his personal servant. So I did. I kept my mouth shut and did what I was ordered to do. When his family discovered my secret, they banished me. What they didn't count on was the tattoo was a sort of tracking device. I discovered the family was slaughtered all but Kisame. I cared deeply for him so I fled and used my tattoo to keep tabs on him."

Konan looked at Sakura and gasped softly. Sakura just shook her head and continued.

"I was kidnapped again at 14 by a group of rouges. All I have to rely on is pure strength. I have no chakra. I couldn't fight back for a good year and a half. I was brutally assaulted and raped. I didn't flinch. I couldn't even if I wanted to. When I got the chance last year, I ran. I ran like hell. I don't own a weapon. I can't tell you my secret either. I'm not allowed to."

Leader-sama looked at her. She looked back. He wanted to know why she couldn't tell her secret to them. She read his expression and the curiosity across Konan's face. She lifted her left wrist. It was a seal.

"If I tell anybody my secret, I will die. I wouldn't mind dying but not the way that the seal on my wrist is for. I would rather not have to go like that. And I really don't want Kisame to find out about me so soon."

Leader-sama dismissed her and she left the room and went outside and leapt onto the highest tree branch she saw. She felt through her tattoo that Kisame was looking her. She wasn't ready to be found. Not yet.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry i haven't put a disclamer! i don't own naruto or any characters only my plot!

The Fallen One

Chapter 3

After a few hours in the tree, she finally decided to get down and go back inside now that she had squared away her thoughts. Just then, she collided with a very muscular chest and stumbled backwards.

"I'm sorry. I should have been watching where I was going." She bowed her head then looked at the one she had run into. It was a blonde male (at least she hoped it was a male) and he looked a little surprised. He looked at her and grinned.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Deidara, un. And you are?" She smiled softly back at the man and bowed formally.

"My name is Sakura. Can you show me back to my room? I'm new and don't really know where I'm going." She smiled sheepishly at him and tilted her head sideways to where her hair was covering one eye. He nodded and led her through the kitchen and he stopped to introduce her to everyone once she was okay with it. She had already met Kisame, Konan, Leader-sama, and now Deidara. Now she just had to get passed meeting all who were in the kitchen. She bowed formally and introduced herself.

"Hello. My name is Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

The first one to answer her was a silver haired man with pinkish eyes. He smirked at her playfully.

"My fucking name is Hidan, bitch." Sakura blinked at his language and smiled at him. She figured that was the way he was, cocky.

"The man with the red hair is Sasori-danna, the man with the swirl mask is Tobi, the man with the long black hair is Itachi, the man with the stitches is Kakuzu, and the one who looks like a plant is Zetsu." Deidara wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She smiled at them and nodded. He led them out of the room and down the hallway.

"Our rooms are decorated by things we like. For example, mine has art on it, Sasori-danna's has puppets, Zetsu's has plants, Kisame's has sharks, Itachi's has books, Hidan's has his religion, Kakuzu's has money, Konan's has paper flowers, Tobi's has butterflies, Leader-sama's has the kanji for power. As for yours, it's still blank. You've just got to decorate it." Deidara walked up to her door and pointed at it. She pulled out a senbon and scratched the kanji for secret into the top of her door along with the kanji for servant. Deidara wasn't sure what the second kanji was for but he just nodded.

"Deidara-san, can you help me with my door? There is something else I would like to have on it, however I'm not artistic or creative. I wish I had learned as a child but I never had the chance." Sakura looked at her door again and opened it. She went into her room and pulled out a box from her closet and turned around. She opened the box and looked at the contents. Inside the box was a small statue. It was of an eagle with its wings spread to fly. She had always wanted to be free but realized that would never happen.

"Sakura-san."

Sakura turned around and sighed mentally. She didn't really want to see Kisame right now but she had no other choice. She nodded at Deidara and followed Kisame into his room. The moment the door was closed behind them, she dropped to the floor in the same style bow from that morning. Kisame was confused. Why did she keep bowing to him? He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Sakura-san, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Kisame-sama. What is it you ask of me?" she looked up at his surprised face. She habitually used the honorific without realizing.

"Sit up. I've got questions for you." She complied immediately and sat straight up without having to be told twice.

"Why are you calling me sama? How do you know who I am? Why don't you have chakra? And why do you keep bowing like a servant would when you are around me? I don't understand any of it. Why did you faint when you saw me? Are you the one that healed me yesterday?"

Sakura turned to where her back was facing Kisame and pulled down her tank top strap and moved her hair. Kisame gasped softly. It seemed he remembered her now. Now she would have to leave again.

"I am a servant to the Hoshigaki clan. You were the last remaining family member after your family was murdered. I was ordered to be your personal servant. I fainted when I saw you because I knew you didn't remember me and it was better that way and yes I'm the one that healed you yesterday. However I can't tell you why I don't have chakra. I would be killed." She turned back around and bowed her head once again and flipped over her left wrist. She showed him the seal she had kept hidden from him all those years ago.

"Your family had this seal placed on me at the age of 5. They told me if I told anyone about why I don't have chakra, I would die as this seal would be released. I would rather not die even though they are dead Kisame-sama."

Kisame looked at her in complete awe. He had wondered what had happened to her. He had cared deeply for her as a person, not as a servant and he had started to fall for her when she disappeared without a trace. He searched everywhere for her and could never find any proof that she had ever existed.

"I'm sorry Sakura. Please forgive me." Kisame watched her closely. She had always been unique with her pink and black hair, one green eye and one blue eye, the latter of which stayed covered and a crooked smile that could brighten anyone's day.

"I'm sorry Kisame-sama." she stated then she collapsed in his arms. As she fell, he caught her and laid her gently on his bed, covered her up and walked out the door. He now remembered everything about her and his feelings for her returned full force. As much as he hated to, he had to report everything to Leader-sama. As he went walking to the office, he ran into leader-sama.

"I have a report to make to you. I remember everything about her now." Kisame looked over at the leader of the organization and sighed. He really didn't want to have to do this but he had no choice. Leader-sama nodded and together they walked to his office. Kisame stood in front of the desk while leader-sama sat in the chair behind said desk.

"Start from the beginning." Leader-sama stated as Konan walked in silently and stood by the carrot top. Kisame sighed. He wished Sakura was in here to glare at him for betraying her.

"She was a servant to my clan since she was a child. Her family had sold her because they thought her to be a disgrace to them. They had struck up a deal with some twisted people from Kiri. Some of those people were my family. I was gone at the time she was purchased. When I returned home 2 years after she was purchased, I saw her bowing down to my father and mother as if they were royal. They had seen I had returned and decided to make her my personal servant to do whatever I so desired her to do. Including that. I would have never wished that on a child so when my parents were gone, I would not allow her to serve me. I told her she was a human, not a slave and shouldn't be treated like a slave."

"When she turned 11, my family was killed. Some of the other twisted people from Kiri had killed them because they wanted Sakura to serve them and for her to be their sex slave. She found out and ran. Before she left, she had left me a note telling me to forget she had ever served me and that when the time was right, she would find me. She had fallen for me and figured she would never be cared for because she was a servant. I looked for her everywhere I could possibly think of, whether I was on a mission or not. I couldn't find her anywhere. When I joined the Akatsuki, I gave up and forgot about her. It seems the time is right however, since she found me."

"Kisame you bastard." Kisame whirled around to see the look of complete betrayal on Sakura's face. Didn't he realize what he had just done? She looked at him with tears in her eyes and turned around and ran out the door. As she ran off, she ran into Deidara. She leaned on his shoulder and bawled her eyes out. She was so betrayed by the one she cared for the most. Deidara patted her back, picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He sat on the bed with her, and didn't say a word as he held her and she cried. Soon she passed out from exhaustion and he laid her in her bed, kissed her forehead and walked out of the room and shut the door. The poor girl had been through so much already. Deidara was trying to figure out what had happened when Konan came up to him.

"Deidara, have you seen Sakura? Kisame is looking for her." Deidara softly growled. So that's who caused her to cry. He figured as much.

"She's in her bed. She passed out in my arms after bawling her eyes out in my arms, un. She was crying so much, I didn't think she was going to stop as quick as she did, un." Deidara nodded to Konan and returned to his room. He was angry. Konan returned to the office to find a glaring Pein and a pacing Kisame.

"You have broken the girl, Kisame." Was all Konan said as she disappeared into the door on the side of the room.

"Damn it."


End file.
